1993 World Series
The 1993 World Series was the second Series in a row played outside the United States of America and the second to be won by a team outside of the USA. It pitted the defending champion Toronto Blue Jays of the American League against the National League champion Philadelphia Phillies. With Toronto ahead 3 games to 2 in the series, Joe Carter hit a game-winning three-run home run in the bottom of the 9th inning of Game 6 to win the series for Toronto, giving them their second consecutive championship (the first repeaters since the 1977-78 Yankees). This was only the second Series concluded by such a home run (the first was in the 1960 World Series on a Bill Mazeroski home run for the Pittsburgh Pirates), and the first such occasion where a come-from-behind walk-off home run won a World Series. This was the fourth World Series to be played entirely on artificial turf, following those in 1980, 1985, and 1987, and the last to be played on turf until 2008. As of , only three teams still play on turf, and all are in the American League: the Blue Jays, the Minnesota Twins, and the Tampa Bay Rays. Larry Andersen was the only member of the 1993 Phillies to also play for them in the 1983 World Series although Darren Daulton was a late season call-up in 1983, but only served as the bullpen catcher in the World Series. Fittingly, in Daulton's first ever MLB game, he was a catcher for Larry Andersen.September 25, 1983 Philadelphia Phillies at St. Louis Cardinals Box Score and Play by Play - Baseball-Reference.com American League president Dr. Bobby Brown presented the World Series Trophy instead of the Commissioner of Baseball, which also occurred in 1992. Summary AL Toronto Blue Jays (4) vs NL Philadelphia Phillies (2) Matchups Game 1 Saturday, October 16, 1993 at SkyDome in Toronto, Ontario The series' first game sent two staff aces -- Curt Schilling for Philadelphia and Juan Guzman for Toronto—against one another. The result was less than a pitcher's duel, however, as both teams scored early and often. The deciding plays came in the middle innings. With Toronto behind 4-3 in the 5th inning, Devon White hit a solo home run to tie the game. The next inning, John Olerud hit a solo home run of his own to put Toronto on top. Toronto added three insurance runs in the bottom of the 7th and held on to win 8-5. Al Leiter pitched 2 2/3 innings—in relief of an erratic Juan Guzman, who walked four in just five innings—for his first World Series win. John Kruk had three hits for Philadelphia. Also of note, Roberto Alomar made an amazing diving catch on a Lenny Dykstra looper behind first in the top of the 5th. Game 2 Sunday, October 17, 1993 at SkyDome in Toronto, Ontario In the second game of the series, Dave Stewart was on the mound for Toronto and Terry Mulholland started for Philadelphia. Philadelphia jumped out to an early lead: in the third inning, Jim Eisenreich followed John Kruk and Dave Hollins RBI singles with a three-run home run to deep right-center. Toronto got on the scoreboard in the fourth inning courtesy of a Joe Carter two-run home run to left (his second most important home run of the series by a wide margin), but the Jays were unable to mount a significant offensive push later in the game. Philadelphia held on to win 6-4. Terry Mulholland pitched 5⅔ innings, allowing 3 earned runs, for the win. Game 3 Tuesday, October 19, 1993 at Veterans Stadium in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania For Toronto, Pat Hentgen faced off against Philadelphia starter Danny Jackson in Game 3. Hentgen pitched a strong six innings, allowing just a single run, and the Toronto offense took care of the rest. In Jackson's last Post-Season start against the Blue Jays, he had recorded a shutout (in the 1985 American League Championship Series), but he was not nearly as effective in this game as he was rocked for three runs in the first. In the end, Toronto prevailed, 10-3. Toronto manager Cito Gaston was faced with an unusual and difficult decision prior to game time. As the series switched the National League ballpark, Gaston was forced to sit one player from his regular line-up as the designated hitter (DH) would not be allowed to play. As regular DH Paul Molitor had been a hot hand in the line-up, Gaston elected to sit first baseman John Olerud and position Molitor at first base. The decision was potentially controversial as Olerud had led the American League in batting over the season with a .363 average; moreover, Molitor was the less sure-handed fielder. Molitor, however, put these concerns to rest, going 3 for 4, hitting a home run in the 3rd inning, and driving in 3 runs. Game 4 Wednesday, October 20, 1993 at Veterans Stadium in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania In the fourth game of the series, Toronto sent Todd Stottlemyre to the mound while Philadelphia countered with Tommy Greene. In one of the more unusual plays in World Series history, Stottlemyre, trying to go first to third on a Roberto Alomar single in the second inning, did a bellyflop diving into third base, where he was called out. Todd's awkward dive resulted in an abrasion on his chin and appeared to shake him up in the next inning, during which he surrendered a two-run home run to Lenny Dykstra. Stottlemyre was pulled after the second inning, having already given up six runs. Tommy Greene fared little better for the Phillies, being pulled after giving up seven runs in 2⅓ innings. Philadelphia took a commanding 12-7 lead in the fifth inning, courtesy of two-run home runs from Dykstra and Darren Daulton, and a run-scoring double from Milt Thompson. Toronto fought back from a 14-9 deficit in the eighth inning, scoring four runs on hits from Paul Molitor, Tony Fernández, Rickey Henderson, and Devon White. Duane Ward pitched the final 1⅓ innings to earn the save. Three new World Series records were set, including the longest game (4:14), most total runs scored in a single game (29), and most runs scored by a losing team (14). Two death threats directed towards Mitch Williams were phoned into Veterans Stadium as soon as it became evident that Williams was going to be the losing pitcher of Game 4. Williams wasn't aware of the death threats until after Game 5. Also, Charlie Williams became the first African American to serve as the home plate umpire for a World Series game. Game 5 Thursday, October 21, 1993 at Veterans Stadium in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania The offenses were due for an off-day, and it came in Game 5 courtesy of a Curt Schilling (Philadelphia) and Juan Guzman (Toronto) pitching duel. Schilling shut down the previously unstoppable Toronto offense, limiting the team to just five hits and no runs. Guzman pitched well in a losing effort, allowing only two runs and five hits in seven innings of work. The two runs scored as a result of scrappy play from the Philadelphia offense. In the first inning, Lenny Dykstra walked, stole second, moved to third on a Pat Borders throwing error, and scored on a John Kruk ground out. In the second inning, Darren Daulton opened with a double, took third on a ground out, and scored on a Kevin Stocker single. As it turned out, it was the last postseason baseball game in Veterans Stadium. Game 6 Saturday, October 23, 1993 at SkyDome in Toronto, OntarioBaseball's Best | MLB.com: Programming The sixth game in the series was a rematch between Game 2 starters Terry Mulholland and Dave Stewart, who would have similar results. Toronto opened up the scoring in the bottom of the first with a run-scoring Paul Molitor triple, Joe Carter sacrifice fly, and Roberto Alomar RBI single. Molitor added a solo home run in the fifth inning, bringing the score to 5-1 for Toronto. In the seventh inning, Philadelphia fought back with five runs to take a 6-5 lead. Lenny Dykstra hit a three-run home run, Dave Hollins had an RBI single and Pete Incaviglia hit a sacrifice fly. The inning brought an end to Stewart's night, leaving the game with six innings pitched and four runs given up. Philadelphia closer Mitch Williams came on to the pitch the bottom of the ninth with his team clinging to a 6-5 lead. After beginning the inning by walking Rickey Henderson, Williams tried to counter Henderson's speed by using a slide-step style of pitching delivery. Prior to Game 6 of the 1993 World Series, Williams never used the slide-step delivery in his career, and this may have cut back on his velocity. The walk to Henderson was followed by a Devon White fly out and a single by Paul Molitor that moved Henderson to second. Joe Carter came up next and, with the count 2-2, he hit a three-run home run to win the game and the World Series crown. Carter joined Bill Mazeroski as the only two players to win a World Series with a home run in the bottom of the 9th inning of the deciding game. Just before the fifth, and final, pitch to Joe Carter, CBS Sports announcer Tim McCarver commented that Carter (relatively unproductive in the series to date) looked awkward and uncomfortable at the plate. Carter was actively involved in the final play of the World Series for the second year in a row. In the previous year, Carter caught the final out as first baseman after relief pitcher Mike Timlin fielded Otis Nixon's bunt. Furthermore, taking the 1993 ALCS into account (where he caught the final out in the outfield), he had been involved in the final play of three straight post-season series. This was also the final Major League Baseball game that CBS televised. Composite Box 1993 World Series (4-2): Toronto Blue Jays (A.L.) over Philadelphia Phillies (N.L.) |}} Records * Molitor became the first man in World Series history to have at least two home runs, two doubles, and two triples. Music The Phillies' theme song and slogan during the postseason was Tag Team's "Whoomp! (There It Is)". For one of the games, the group wrote and performed special lyrics devoted to the Phillies. Television commentators mistakenly referred to the group as 95 South, whose song "Whoot! There It Is" (misidentified as the Phils' theme by The New Yorker reviewer Roger Angell) came out at about the same time. Toronto-born rapper, Choclair, refers to Joe Carter's walk-off home run in his 1999 song, "Let's Ride". Series quotes Notes References * External links *1993 World Series by Baseball Almanac *History of the World Series - 1993 *Seattle Times article about Roberto Alomar's game 1 catch *1993 Toronto Blue Jays *1993 Philadelphia Phillies *MP3 download of Blue Jays' radio broadcaster Tom Cheek calling Joe Carter's World Series winning home run See also *Roger Angell, "Oh, What A Lovely War", New Yorker, November 22, 1993. Category:World Series World Series Category:Toronto Blue Jays Category:Philadelphia Phillies